Castiel's Destiny
by destielislove
Summary: Castiel comes to visit Dean, one lonely night to reveal his true feelings about him, and turns out to be a night either of them will ever forget.


**Title: Castiel's Destiny.**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**WARNING: This story contains strong and graphic sexual content, read at your own risk.**

With a gust of wind Castiel appeared in the hotel room, he looked around, to see Dean lying on the bed he walked over to where the elder Winchester slept, he sat down on the bed beside the hunter, Castiel did not want to wake Dean, he knew all too well from past experience that the Dan did not like to be woken up, so there he was sitting there watching the wall, Castiel turned his head when heard the hunter mumbling in his sleep, he tilted his head as he looked at him closely, he examined the current state that Dean was in, noticing the bloody rags and in the trash Castiel realized that Dean was hurt, feeling pity for the poor hunter, Castiel placed his hand upon Dean's shoulder, healing whatever wounds he had, Castiel had always looked after the hunter, he was his protector the angel sighed as he continued to stare at the hunter, once he started to roll around Castiel glanced at him, the angel began to have feelings for Dean strange feeling that terrified him, he looked at the hunter he sensed he was about to wake up, but yet he couldn't stop staring at him, as then elder Winchester finally woke up, Dean turned around to see Castiel sitting on the edge of his bed, Dean took a deep breathe, he shook his head "Cas' how many times have I told you not to watch me while I sleep?" Dean slid out of the bed noticing his wounds were healed he looked at Castiel. "Thank you for healing me." The angel nodded, he watched the hunter carefully, as he went and stood in the corner he remained quiet, Dean turned and looked at him, he raised a brow. "Why are you just standing there like someone cut your tongue out, do you want something Castiel?" The Angel titled his head and stared at the Winchester he swallowed hard, he decided he wanted to tell the hunter exactly how he felt about him, but he was afraid knowing Dean was not interested in men sexually, he was afraid but Castiel knew he could not go on feeling this without telling him.

Castiel, sighed heavily as he watched Dean shoving his clothes into his duffel bag, he suddenly felt awkward, the hunter turned towards him. "This there something on your mind Cas' I mean you must have came too see me for a reason most likely you want my help? So spill it." "The angel drew nearer to the handsome hunter, he stopped in front of him he opened his mouth then closed it again. "Dean we have been close for a while I guess what you humans call "friends, am I right." Dean chuckled a little then he nodded. "Yeah I guess you could say that why?" The angel took a deep breath and sighed a little, he moved closer to Dean he looked directly into his eyes, The hunt turned and looked into Castiel's eyes. Cas, I don't want to have another staring contest okay, its' totally unfair." The smirked and moved towards his bed and began to pack up his clothes, the angel frowned then he moved away to the corner again, Dean turned towards Castiel." "Uhmm is that all you wanted to ask or tell me Cas?" Castiel sighed heavily then he nodded. Dan just nodded. "Okay Cas' if you say so, I'm going to go for a drink …" Dean started to leave which made Castiel frown heavier. "Dean wait, don't go." Castiel stopped and he stood there again, Dean just looked at him., he walked towards Castiel. "You alright Castiel, you have been acting strange ever since you came here." The angel looked at Dean with wide sad eyes. "Dean…" "The angel said in an almost whisper, he looked at him.

Castiel looked at Dean, he leaned over & kissed him on the lips gently wandering how Dean would react, to his surprise Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly & kissed him back as deeply, Dean began to plant little heated kisses allover Castiel's face, Castiel moaned slightly he loved the feel of Dean's full lips allover him he wanted more he wanted all of Dean he wanted to experience everything he hope that Dean wanted to give that to him, Castiel looked into Dean's eyes he was the most handsomest man he had ever seen in his life, everything about Dean made him smile although he was an angel Dean had taught him so much throughout the years, he taught him how to feel, he was in love with this man he knew that for sure, "I was worried did not feel the same way, since am I in a male vessel, if you would like I could go into a female, I know how you love the female body." The hunter frowned then he nodded, he took Castiel's hand, he caressed. "No Cas' I prefer your male vessel, its wouldn't be the same for me, I am very attracted to your male vessel." Castiel kissed Dean back again this time he felt something different inside him he knew something was happening, he looked down at his crotch …he bit his lip he felt it aching he didn't know what was happening it worried him slightly he fidgeted a little that only made it worse he felt an enormous pressure on his pants he closed his eyes & looked up too see Dean looking at him. "Dean something's wrong." Castiel pointed to his pants, Dean reached over & gently unzipped Castiel's pants letting his half erect cock pop out from his pants, Castiel moaned slightly, Castiel was slightly embarrassed he could feel himself blushing he looked away, wondering why he was having these feelings. "Dean it aches." The angel bit down on his lip. Dean smiled warmly as he reached over & wrapped his hand around his cock, he slowly began to stroke it running his fingers down his length, Dean looked at Cas' watching his reaction, Castiel jumped slightly when he felt Dean's hand on him he didn't know what was happening but he liked it, he closed his eyes & let out a moan he instinctively grabbed onto The elder Winchester & pulled him close to kiss him deeply on the lips, as he moaned against them. "D….ean… that feels so good.!" The angel begged as he looked up at Dean his blue eyes filled with lust.

Dean continued to stroke Castiel's cock gently but then he began to pick up speed his fist pumping hard down the angel's hard cock, his hand slapping against his balls Dean looked Castiel moaning, Dean could feel himself becoming extremely turned on soon he would be hard too, he tried to contain himself the best he could, but as he watched Castiel moan, he couldn't help it, he knew he was becoming hard , Dean had to release himself from his pants, so he reached down and unzipped his jeans, he moaned loudly as he reached his half erect cock, he looked back up at Castiel, whose eyes were wide with curiosity. "Dean yours seems much bigger them mine." Dean chuckled, as he continued to stroke Castiel's cock, he leaned over and kisses him deeply, Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean and pulled his close, as he moaned against his lips., Castiel continued to let out little moans, his blue eyes focused on Dean bigger penis, he licked his lips, and he reached down he ran his fingers over Dean's cock, suddenly Dean looked at Castiel, with surprise "Hmmm Cas" The angel continued to run his fingers down he hunter's cock, he looked at Dean. "Am I doing it right Dean? I'm sorry I'm not very good at this, I have never done anything…." Suddenly Castiel felt Dean's lips on his kissing him, Castiel moaned a little as he kissed him back, Dean parted Castiel's lips apart with his tongue, sliding it inside the angel's mouth and swirling it around, Castiel whimpered as he felt the wetness of Dean's tongue inside his mouth, the angel felt himself blushing allover, Dean stopped kissing him he stroked the angel until his cock was hard and jabbing upwards, Dean looked down and removed Castiel's hand he kissed him passionately, he began to remove his trench coat, then his jacket, then his shirt. "You wear far to many clothes Cas" The angel blushed again, Dean chuckled then he began to unbutton his shirt, Castiel swallowed hard as he grabbed Dean's shirt and took it off, Castiel awed at the beautiful tanned chest of The hunter, Castiel ran his fingers over Dean's pectorals, Dean removed Castiel's shirt and he licked his lips at the sight of the angel's naked body. "Hmm Cas' you have such a beautiful body." The angel blushed again, "I could stay the same for you Dean, your body is a piece of art, a beautiful tanned piece of art." The hunter leaned over and kissed Castiel again, the angel bit his lip and he looked into Dean's green eyes. "Dean" The angel spoke in a gruff voice full of deep arousal. "I want you to make love to me, I wanna feel you." The angel's cheek reddened then he looked down embarrassed, Dean looked at Castiel and he smiled he caressed Cas' cheek with his thumb. "If that is what you really want then I will Castiel."

The angel's blue eyes stayed fixed on the hunter's green, never in his life would be ever thought he would be here with Dean like this, ever since they met, Castiel's feeling towards Dean hadn't changed very much, he always felt strongly towards the elder Winchester, it was there "Profound Bound." But the angel knew deep down he was had been in love with him. "Cas." The hunter said softly. Castiel thoughts broke he looked at Dean who was smiling, the angel blushed again, Castiel looked at Dean as he laid down on the bed, the hunter felt an ache for the angel a bad desirable ache, he carefully crawled on top of Castiel, Dean could feel the angel's body tense up, he looked down at him, and smiled. "Don't worry Castiel, I will be gentle I would never hurt you." The angel let out a sigh and he nodded. "Yes I know that Dean please continue." The hunter bit his lip he reached over and pulled open a draw he pulled out some lubricant, he put a generous amount on his cock, then he rubbed some on Castiel's entrance. "You ready Cas?" Dean asked his voice slightly trembling., The angel nodded and swallowed hard, Dean gripped onto Castiel's waist as he slowly inserted the tip of his cock, inside Castiel's tight hole. Castiel's body suddenly tensed up, the angel let out a whimper of pain mixed with pleasure, he bit his lip hard as he clung to Dean's sides "Oh god Dean… it hurts… but please don't stop I want to feel all of you inside me." The angel rocked his hips, encouraging Dean to continue. Dean nodded and he listened to Castiel he slid his cock all the way inside Castiel's tight warm hole, he let out a soft groan once he was all the way inside he looked down at Castiel he leaned down and planting little kisses allover Cas' jawline "Tell me when I can move." The angel bit his lip and he nodded a little. "Move please take me, make me yours." Dean shivered at Cas words and he began to thrust his cock inside Cas, groaning loudly, he gripped the angel's waist, Cas looked into the hunter's green lust filled eyes, as he let little moans escape his throat.

"D…dean." Was all Cas could say as he ran his fingers down Dean's sweaty back, once he reached his ass he gave it a tight squeeze causing him to go deeper inside him. Dean began to thrust his cock faster and harder inside Castiel, as he kisses and bit his nipples, Cas moaned more as he played with the hunters short brown hair, he arched his back up, and rocked his hip in tune with Dean's thrusts, gasping for air he felt so dam good, Castiel never experienced some much pleasure in his whole life, he pressed his hard cock into Dean's stomach. "Touch me Dean please." Castiel's said in a lust filled tone which was almost begging him, Dean just smiled and reached down and began to stroke Cas cock hard as he thrusted his own cock deeper and harder inside his ass, he gasped as he hit the angel's prostate. "Oh god Cas, yes… fuck you feel so dam good." Castiel head was swimming he felt a burning sensation in his stomach that went straight to his balls, he rocked his hips more and more in rhythm with Dean's hard thrusts, he watched Dean stroking his hard cock, he almost came right there back held back, he ran his fingers down the hunters beautiful chest, then he rested them on his hips* "Fuck me Dean, yes…more harder I want your big cock." Dean responded by picking up his pace, he and doing exactly what Castiel wanted, he lifted his Cas legs up and over his shoulders as he began to fuck Castiel as rough as he could, he let out a loud moan, as he continued to hit Cas prostate over and over again, Cas gripped the bed sheets till his fingers turned white, he let whimpers of pleasure out, as Dean continued to stroke his cock harder the angel jerked hard* "Dean I'm gonna cum oh god…" Dean growled lustfully as he continued to stroke Cas' cock faster and faster. "Yes, Cas cum allover me please." That was all it took, Cas stiffened and he shuddered hard as he came allover Dean's hand and chest he moaned Dean's name loudly. "DEAN!" The hunter stroked Cas cock more until he finally released it, he moaned as he thrusted a few more times, he shivered harder and he jerked hard as he came deep inside Castiel's ass he moaned loud* "Oh god Cas yes! So good." Castiel let a loud cry out as he felt Dean coming inside him he squeezed his ass tightly around Dean's cock, rocking his hips against Dean's he let out a satisfied groan, Cas pulled Dean down and he kissed him passionately. "That was the most pleasurable experience I have ever felt Dean."

Dean let out a small moan, as he kissed the angel back, and he caressed his cheek, he pulled gently out of Castiel, he laid beside him and took a deep breathe. "I'm glad you liked it Cas." Cas laid there he blushed a little then he looked at Dean not knowing what to do now, Dean smiled then he wrapped his arms around Castiel and he kissed his forehead, Cas held Dean back tightly and rested his head on Dean's chest. "I love you…Dean." The angel mumbled quietly. Dean looked down at Castiel he kissed his head and he rubbed his back. "I love you Castiel, I always have." That made Cas eyes lite up bright as he smiled warmly. "Really?" Dean nodded. "Yes Cas…" Cas snuggled into Dean more and he smiled. "You should get some sleep, I will watch over you and protect you don't worry." Dean nodded and he rubbed Cas back more. "O..okay I trust you." The hunter closed his eyes and he fell into a deep sleep, and Cas did exactly as he promised and he watched over Dean he would always protect him." Right then and there Castiel found out his true purpose.

The End.


End file.
